Various types of batteries are everywhere in the modern life. And, most batteries are considered hazardous materials (also called dangerous goods). Some batteries contain corrosive liquid, which can injure people or damage property. If not properly packaged, shipments of such batteries may cause a variety of problems during transport. In addition, failure to comply with the regulations or packaging requirements may result in a fine or even jail time.
Most common example of such batteries are charged wet batteries or wet cell batteries which are typically filled with corrosive acid or alkali and are regulated for shipments as Class 8—corrosive. Wet batteries are common in vehicles, utility systems, un-interruptible power systems and industrial machinery. These commodities must be correctly identified, classified, packaged, marked and labeled. UN numbers provide proper shipping names for wet batteries and include UN 2794 for wet batteries used for electric storage and filled with acid, UN 2800 for wet batteries used for electric storage, UN 2795 for wet batteries used for electric storage and filled with alkali, and UN 2800 for nonspillable wet batteries.
Shipments of such batteries are subject to regulations issued by the U.S. Department of Transportation (DOT), and International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO). These regulations are devised to ensure the safe transportation of hazardous materials—including batteries—shipped by highway, rail, water, or air. Presently, the batteries should be packaged and tested according to 49 CFR 173.159 for U.S. shipments, or IATA Section 5, Packing Instruction 870 (2011 edition).
Various carriers such as FedEx, DHL, or UPS, provide special packaging for wet batteries and require their customers to comply with the regulations. General wet-battery packaging guidelines include packaging of wet cell batteries in containers which include metal containers, with acid/alkali leakproof liner—sealed to prevent leakage. Batteries are required to be placed into a sturdy outer container and be securely fastened with fill openings and vents facing up to prevent short-circuiting or overheating. All terminals must be protected against short circuit.
While many carriers provide packaging which generally follows the guidelines, such packaging is typically not suitable for shipping of damaged leaking batteries. Packaging which is available for damaged batteries, often has an irregular shape such as round plastic buckets or barrels which take much extra space along other packages which are mostly rectangular. Moreover, available packaging is typically fully sealed with adhesive or adhesive tape which requires at least partial breakage of the packaging in the event of a need to open the package for inspection prior to the package reaching its destination. In such event, the package has to be reassembled which requires additional supplies that may not be available at the inspection site.
It would be desirable to have leak-proof packaging that is suitable for transporting damaged or leaking wet batteries and which overcomes problems referred to above.